lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Christian Shephard
:Para outros resultados de Christian, vá à Christian (desambiguamento); | Name=Dr. Christian Shephard | Status=Morto (Corpo Desaparecido) | Family=Margo Shephard - Esposa Jack Shephard - Filho Claire Littleton - Filha Aaron Littleton - Neto Sarah - Ex-nora | Age=desconhecida | Place=Los Angeles, CA | Profession=Cirurgião Chefe no Hospital São Sebastião | Link=Pai de Jack Pai de Claire Patrão e parceiro de viagens de Ana-Lucia Parceiro de bebida de Sawyer. | Actor=John Terry }} Christian Shephard era o pai de Jack e Claire e o marido de Margo. Ele era cirurgião chefe no Hospital St. Sebastian, onde Jack também trabalhou e onde atendeu sua esposa Sarah. , Antes da Ilha Christian foi primeiramente visto quando deu uma lição de moral em Jack, após ele levar uma surra de dois garotos. Anos depois, antes do casamento de Sarah e Jack, Christian conversa com ele, dizendo que seu pai não gostava de Margo e essa era a razão dele nunca usar o relógio que seu pai lhe deu no dia do casamento. Porém ele diz que está fazendo a coisa certa com Sarah e pediu a Jack para ser um pai melhor do que ele foi. Então Christian passa o relógio a Jack, que o coloca imediatamente. Ele se recusou a operar um paciente chamado Angelo Busoni, cuja filha Gabriela tinha ouvido sobre a cirurgia milagrosa que supostamente curou uma paciente chamada Sarah (que veio a se casar com Jack). Quando Jack concordou em fazer a cirurgia, Christian tentou desencorajá-lo de ter um envolvimento pessoal com Gabriela Busoni. Na mesma época em que Jack estava se divorciando, Christian freqüentava reuniões do AA e estava a 50 dias sóbrio. Mas depois teve um conflito com Jack, que o acusou de se envolver com sua ex-esposa Sarah. Ele então, voltou a beber. Christian operou uma paciente bêbado e acabou causando sua morte e ele perdeu sua licença médica depois que Jack revelou o que tinha realmente acontecido. Isso causou uma briga entre pai e filho que durou dois meses, até a morte de Christian, mesmo que os dois quisessem fazer as pazes. , Christian estava bebendo no bar do aeroporto, onde Ana-Lucia trabalhava como guarda de segurança. Depois de contar a ela sobre a briga com Jack, ele perguntou se ela gostaria de viajar com ele para a Austrália como sua guarda-costas, depois de ela lhe dizer que era policial. Ele não disse a ela o que iria fazer lá (indicando que estava envergonhado demais para dizer a verdade à ex-policial, talvez pensando que, se ela soubesse a verdade, poderia não querer ajudá-lo). Tudo o que ele revelou foi que iria fazer algo “um pouco perigoso” e que precisava de alguém para protegê-lo. Para não usar seus verdadeiros nomes, Christian decidiu chamar Ana Lucia de “Sarah”, nome de sua nora, e ela a chamou de “Tom”. Ainda na Austrália, foi até um bar. É possível que, sendo sarcástico de natureza, tenha se referido a si próprio como o perigo que enfrentaria – então precisava de proteção contra si mesmo. Cumprindo seu dever, Ana-Lucia acompanhou Christian até a casa de uma mulher chamada Lindsey. Ele tentou entrar de qualquer jeito mesmo diante das recusas dela. Primeiro, Ana não interveio ao ver que ele parecia somente querer ver uma garota a quem chamava de filha. Depois, quando ele ficou violento, ela o trouxe de volta para o carro. Quando ela perguntou a Christian o que ele tinha de errado, ele parou e ficou quieto, com vergonha do que tinha feito. Depois disso, Christian deixou Ana Lucia e foi para um bar, onde conheceu Sawyer e contou a ele o que tinha acontecido com Jack. Depois de Christian dizer que tinha esquecido sua carteira, Sawyer lhe pagou vários drinques, que aparentemente mataram-no, já que ele morreu pouco depois por causa de um ataque cardíaco (como Jack havia dito). Seu corpo foi encontrado em um beco em Sydney. , Jack identificou o corpo e fez os preparativos para levá-lo de volta à Los Angeles. Seu corpo poderia ou não estar no vôo 815 já que Jack disse várias vezes que não tinha feito os preparativos necessários para o traslado do corpo; na Ilha, seu caixão foi encontrado vazio. Ele foi visto várias vezes vivo por Jack usando tênis brancos. Mas não se sabe se o que Jack teve foram visões sobrenaturais ou alucinações. Depois foi revelado que a filha que Christian tanto queria ver na Austrália está entre os sobreviventes do acidente: É Claire Littleton. Ele revelou à filha que teve um caso com sua mãe. Ele via Claire sempre, quando ela era bem pequena, mas parou de visitá-la porque sua mãe não gostava da idéia de ele ter outra família nos EUA, e também porque a tia de Claire, Lindsey o odiava. A mãe de Claire disse a ela que seu pai havia morrido. Christian voltou à Austrália quando a mãe de Claire sofreu um grave acidente e ficou em coma. Christian tentou convencer Claire a não manter sua mãe viva através de aparelhos por “motivos errados”, mas Claire recusou a idéia. Depois de conversar com Claire, ele voltou aos EUA. Jack disse sobre ele, “Meu pai – ele não queria ter responsabilidade por sua ações.” Isso faz referência a uma das frases favoritas de Christian, “Isso porque o Boston Red Sox nunca vai ganhar o campeonato.” Ele também disse isso a Sawyer: “isso é fato, algumas pessoas apenas sofrem.” Na Ilha de Jack de Christian.]] Logo após da queda do avião, alguns minutos antes de começar a série, Christian (calçando tênis branco) encontra Vincent na floresta. Depois de conversar com o cão por alguns instantes, ele diz ao cachorro para ir acordar Jack, seu filho. Ao passo que Vincent sai, Christian diz , "He has work to do" (Ele tem trabalho a fazer). Ele foi visto depois na ilha, ainda usando tênis branco, algumas vezes por Jack. A exata natureza dessas "aparências" é ainda desconhecida, porém quando Jack acha o caixão, o corpo de Christian não está lá. Ele é, junto com Yemi, um dos dois corpos que desapareceram na ilha e que depois apareceram para algumas pessoas. Também, Christian, Yemi and Emily Linus morreram fora da ilha, porém, apareceram para pessoas na ilha. de Jack de Christian.]] Quanto Hurley se separou do grupo durante "The Beginning of the End", a Cabana de Jacob aparece em sua frente. Quando Hurley olha pela janela, ele vê Christian Shephard sentado na cadeira de balanço de Jacob, vestindo o mesmo terno, gravata e sapatos vistos na primeira temporada. Perguntas Não Respondidas *Onde está seu corpo? *Por que Lindsey o odiava tanto? *Como o Jack e a Claire descobrirão o parentesco entre eles? *Será que ele ainda está vivo? *Por que Jack fala que estaria menos bêbado que seu pai no primeiro flashfoward, em que está de volta a Los Angeles? Category:Personagens Category:Personagens de Flashbacks Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Pais Category:Maridos